


Snow Angels

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Snow Angels, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Harry might have missed out during his childhood, but he's determined to make sure his daughter won't.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6.angel of the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge.

Harry might not have had a very happy childhood, but there were some things that even he knew, if only from watching from the sidelines, never joining in. And he wanted to share them with his own child, to give happy memories.

Now, he was on his back in the snow, steadily moving his arms and legs, really milling them about, demonstrating. ‘Like this, see?’ he said, beaming up.

Draco looked down at him with the most dubious look on his face, whatever was visible of it between his scarf and knitted hat, the latter courtesy of Molly Weasley. Beside him their little Rosie was looking curious, her pudgy cheeks red with the cold, she was warmly dressed as well, but not with her face as obscured as Draco’s, who honestly went a bit dramatic with it all.

Rosie was hopping up and down, her long blonde plaits flailing up and down with her excited bouncing. ‘I wanna try too, daddy!’

Draco was muttering under his breath, but Harry could still hear his slightly exasperated ‘muggle nonsense’ loud and clear. But she didn’t, which was the main point. Harry raised an eyebrow at him, who raised one back. But he relented, eventually.

Soon they were all making angels in the snow, just like muggles. Even Draco. And it was good, another happy memory of a good childhood.


End file.
